Breath Taking
by Arianne794
Summary: Twoshot. 2nd Shot Up! Oh Se Hun, CEO Oh Corporation yang keras hati, keras kepala, dan tak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali, ternyata bisa berubah menjadi lelaki yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang setelah bertemu dengan gadis sederhana bernama Lu Han, seorang gadis yang benar-benar 'Breath Taking'. HunHan. Slight!ChanBaek-KaiSoo. GenderSwitch.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Breath Taking

Main Cast : Oh Se Hun

Lu Han (GS)

Other Cast : Ye Zi Yu Do Kyung Soo (GS) Byun Baek Hyun (GS)

Kim Jong In Park Chan Yeol Kim Sae Ron

Genre : Romance, Family

Length : Twoshot

Rating : T

.

Ini salah satu Fic yang aku tulis bersama Not A Weak Girl. Hanya sebuah realisasi tantangan sahabat seperjuanganku untuk menulis Family Fic with Hunhan and Ye Zi Yu. Saat itu lagi marak-maraknya orang-orang membuat Fic dengan Ziyu yang imut itu! Ugh, , Dan, maafkan bahasanya ya. ^^

 **.**

 **This Is FanFic!**

 **.**

Author POV

Seorang lelaki tampan berkulit seputih susu terlihat tengah membolak-balik map yang ada didepannya. Mata elangnya yang dibalut kacamata non-frame dengan teliti membaca isi dokumen yang sehari-hari ia periksa itu. Jari kurus panjangnya sesekali menggoreskan tinta dari pulpen yang ia pegang jika ada sesuatu yang dirasanya salah.

"Sehun-ah, aku tahu kau jenuh. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku breaving ke Panti Asuhan KwangJu?" kata seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya, tak jauh dari meja Sehun. Sehun melepaskan kacamatanya lantas menatap Kai, sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan –maksudmu–?

"Ya, Panti Asuhan yang setahun terakhir kita danai. Setidaknya kita perlu kesana." Kata Kai. Sehun berpikir sebentar, Kai benar.

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan memakai jas hitamnya. Tak berapa lama dua lelaki tampan itu keluar dari ruangan bernuansa broken-white itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berdua memasuki lift. Kai terkekeh sebentar.

"Ah, kau hanya harus membicarakan beberapa hal kepada Kepala Panti Asuhan. Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyapa anak-anak yang tinggal disana." Mendengarnya kening Sehun berkerut.

"Aku akan melakukan hal pertama." Kata Sehun singkat kemudian menekan tombol lantai satu. Tak lama lift itu tertutup dan bergerak turun. Yeah, Kai maklum atas jawaban Sehun itu. Ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang untuk menyiapkan mobil Sehun.

Oh Se Hun. Lelaki berumur 27 tahun yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai CEO dari Oh Corporation, perusahaan besar warisan Harabeojinya. Ia lulusan Oxford University dengan menyandang gelar Master serta IPK sempurna tahun lalu. Memang apa lagi yang Appanya tunggu kalau putra tunggalnya sudah sedemikian hebatnya diumur semuda itu? Sekarang Appanya menikmati hari-hari santainya dirumah bersama Eomma tercintanya.

Menghabiskan seluruh masa kecil serta masa remajanya dibawah didikan Harabeojinya, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang keras kepala, keras hati, tak bisa dibantah, serta angkuh dan congkak. Benar-benar cetak sempurna dari didikan otoriter yang diterimanya. Yeah, sikapnya yang pongah itu tidak membuat cela sama sekali, malah makin menyempurnakan garis wajah yang memang terlahir dingin dan tegas itu.

"Pastikan agendaku kosong hari ini. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba ada telepon mendadak tentang meeting." Kata Sehun saat lift terbuka.

"Aku tak akan mengajakmu ke sana kalau kau punya agenda, Sehun-ah." kata Kai. Mereka berdua keluar lift. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan saat ada beberapa karyawan menyapanya. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengikuti dari belakang tanpa banyak bicara. Didepan gedung sudah ada Audi putih milik Sehun.

"Aku yang menyetir." Kata Sehun lalu masuk ke pintu kemudi. Kai langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun melepas jas dan dasinya yang terlihat mencekik itu, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga kesiku.

"Kembali ke stylemu, huh?" kata Kai sembari ikut melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ini bukan acara resmi kan?" sahut Sehun lalu menyalakan mobil dan membawanya melaju.

Mobil audi putih itu melaju cukup kencang ke daerah pinggiran Kota Seoul. Sehun agak mengernyit saat Kai menunjukkan jalannya. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka kalau perusahaannya mendanai sebuah Panti Asuhan yang agak, yeah, terpencil.

"Kita sampai." Kata Kai lalu melepas seat beltnya dan keluar mobil. Begitupun dengan Sehun, ia melangkah keluar mobil dengan gayanya yang khas. Mata Sehun tertegun ketika menyadari dimana mobil mereka berhenti.

Sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar dengan halaman yang begitu luas, terlihat sangat nyaman dan segar dengan berbagai macam pohon dan tanaman bunga yang ada. Halaman itu dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari. Juga tampak beberapa anak yang lebih besar tengah bermain di ayunan dan perosotan yang berwarna biru itu.

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda menerpa dirinya. Entahlah, semacam perasaan asing yang terasa hangat. Ia merasakan bibirnya akan tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Dan tanpa ia sadari, hal itu terjadi. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir dibibir tipisnya itu.

"Ya! Sehun-ah!" teriakan Kai menyadarkannya, membuat senyumnya itu menghilang cepat dan iapun berjalan mengikuti Kai masuk ke Panti Asuhan itu. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia melewati kerumunan anak kecil itu.

Sehun mengikuti Kai yang masuk ke dalam Panti Asuhan itu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dan Sehun dapat langsung melihat ruangan paling depan di Panti Asuhan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti lobi kantornya hanya saja lebih kecil dan ditambahi dengan berbagai interior yang menggemaskan seperti berbagai macam wallsticker khas anak kecil. Mereka langsung menuju pintu yang bertuliskan Kepala Panti.

Cklek!

"Annyeong..." sapa Kai ramah sambil memasuki ruang kepala panti itu. Seorang gadis paruh baya berwajah teduh yang tengah duduk dibelakang meja yang dipenuhi berbagai kertas berkas itu tersentak kecil dan langung berdiri saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah. Annyeonghaseyo... Maafkan saya tidak menyambut anda, Kai-ssi. Oh! Maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan saya, Sehun-ssi!" kata gadis paruh baya itu sambil membungkuk dalam. Sehun dan Kai membalasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami memang datang mendadak tanpa rencana." Kata Sehun, ia risih dengan hal itu. Kai terkejut sebentar, Sehun menanggapi?! Angin apa yang menerpanya?!

"Ah, ya. Sebelumnya kami memang tidak ada rencana, namun karena ternyata ada waktu luang kami memutuskan kesini untuk mengecek panti asuhan ini, Younghwa Ahjumma." Sambung Kai menyamarkan keterjutannya.

"Ah, saya benar-benar tidak enak. Apalagi Sehun-ssi datang kesini. Benar-benar tidak sopan dikunjungan pertama anda tidak menerima penyambutan dari saya." Kata Younghwa Ahjumma menyesal.

"Bukan masalah. Setidaknya saya harus mengunjungi Panti Asuhan ini, Y-Younghwa A-Ahjumma." Kata Sehun sedikit terbata diakhir kalimat. Kai tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ah. Kali ini Sehun yang akan menggantikanku, Ahjumma. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan anak-anak manis itu!" kata Kai antusias. Younghwa Ahjumma terkekeh kecil.

"Mereka merindukanmu, Kai-ah." Sahut Younghwa Ahjumma. Selanjutnya setelah memberi kode pada Sehun Kai segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Sehun-ssi." Kata Yonghwa Ahjumma mempersilahkan. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di sofa cream yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Jangan memanggil saya seperti itu, Younghwa Ahjumma." Kata Sehun. Younghwa Ahjumma tersenyum lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan anak-anak Panti Asuhan menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat lelaki familier berjalan mendekat padanya. Ia menurunkan anak perempuan yang sedang ia gendong lalu melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kurasa aku akan melihat-lihat dulu." Kata Sehun memutuskan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Kai hanya tersenyum maklum lagi.

"Baiklah. Apa kau tidak memerlukan Tour Guide?" teriak Kai. Sehun melambaikan tangannya membuat gestur tidak perlu. Kai masa bodoh dengan sahabatnya itu lalu melanjutkan acara bercandanya itu. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu, sedari tadi semua anak terdiam.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian semua diam, eoh?" tanya Kai bingung. Salah satu anak perempuan yang memakai baju biru bergambarkan beruang menatap Kai takut.

"Ahjussi tadi siapa, Kai Appa? Menakutkan sekali." Adu anak perempuan itu. Kai tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar lucu, Saeron-ah! Dia Sehun ahjussi." Kata Kai disela-sela tawanya.

"Apa Sehun Ahjussi baik hati seperti Kai Appa?" tanya Saeron. Kai menghentikan tawanya kemudian ia mengusak rambut Saeron pelan dan berkata.

"Ne, dia baik hati. Panggil dia Sehun Appa oke?" kata Kai.

"T-tapi, S-Sehun Appa menakutkan. Wajahnya seperti orang pucat yang suka menghisap darah di film Chanyeol Appa." Kata Saeron. Kai kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya

Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahmu saat mendengarnya, Sehun-ah. –batin Kai.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki melihat-lihat isi Panti Asuhan itu. Ia melewati kamar anak-anak yang tampak begitu rapi dan terawat. Keadaan Panti Asuhan itu layak, menurut Sehun. Saat ia sampai dibagian belakang Panti Asuhan, dibalik pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua ia melihat sekelompok lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah sibuk memasak. Ia memicingkan mata kala ia mendengar gadis berambut cokelat terang bermata bulat berteriak mengkoordinasi yang lainnya.

"Ya. Jungsoo-ya, jangan lupa memasukkan kimchi untuk menu makan malam nanti ne!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ne, Kyungsoo Noona!" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Jungsoo tadi.

"Do Kyung Soo, gadis yang bertanggung jawab dengan masalah dapur dan makanan." Gumam Sehun kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lagi.

Saat ia melewati jendela besar di Ruang Makan yang menghadap ke halaman samping yang cukup terang, ia melihat seorang gadis bermata sipit dan seorang lelaki jangkung tengah mengangkat jemuran pakaian. Gadis bereyeliner tebal itu tampak bercanda dengan lelaki jangkung yang menandingi tinggi Sehun itu.

Byun Baek Hyun, gadis yang bertanggung jawab dengan kebersihan Panti Asuhan ini, dan Park Chan Yeol, kekasih Byun Baek Hyun yang ikut mengurusi Panti ini. –batin Sehun.

Mata Sehun bergerak mengamati ruangan yang ia lewati sejalan dengan langkah kakinya itu. Ia berhenti saat menyadari bangunan itu sudah habis, ia berhadapan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar yang menampakkan halaman belakang yang berisi taman bunga yang sangat indah. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar. Yup, pribadinya keras, namun Sehun tidak menolak keindahan sama sekali.

"Indah." Gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak lama setelah meresapi angin sejuk beraromakan bunga basah yang menenangkan. Sehun membuka matanya. Mata Sehun langsung membulat saat melihat—

"Breathtaking."

—gadis berambut cokelat pekat tengah menggendong anak kecil yang terlihat sesunggukan dibahu sempitnya itu. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sehun, memperjelas bagian tubuhnya yang membuat Sehun membeku ditempat. Mata rusanya yang berbinar teduh, dan Sehun menyukai itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"O-Oh..." Sehun memegangi dada kirinya yang berdetak aneh dan merasakan nafasnya yang tercekat. Gadis itu tampak terkejut lalu berjalan cepat kearah Sehun.

"Chogiyo... Chogiyo... Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis bermata rusa itu khawatir. Sehun seakan tidak mendengarnya. Matanya terpaku pada gadis yang tengah menggendong anak kecil itu. Sehun senang melihat pemandangan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ada gadis cantik bermata rusa seperti ini?" Perkataan yang Sehun keluarkan tanpa sadar ini membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata dengan pipi memerah.

"Y-ya?"

"Huaaaaaaaaa... Luhan Eomma! Ahjussi ini menakutkan! Dia seperti ahjussi jahat penghisap darah yang ada di film Chanyeol Appa! Huaaaaa, Luhan Eomma! Ziyu takut!" tangisan bocah lelaki kecil bernama Ziyu itu mengejutkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat beberapa hari lalu saat ia mengunjungi Panti Asuhan KwangJu bersama Kai. Kejadian di taman belakang itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya itu. Ia ingat betul suasana yang begitu awkward setelah tangisan kencang Ziyu yang takut padanya itu terdengar.

Gadis bermata rusa yang ia bernama Luhan itu cukup kesulitan menenangkan Ziyu. Sebenarnya Sehun sempat membantu, tapi ia terpaksa berhenti melakukannya, karena yang ia lakukan hanya membuat tangisan Ziyu tambah keras.

"Kau membuatku takut dengan tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, Sehun-ssi." Sindir Kai dan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Senyum tipis Sehun langsung berganti dengan wajah datarnya.

"Diam dan selesaikan semuanya. Kau belum menyelesaikan laporan Panti Asuhan KwangJu." kata Sehun sambil bergerak gelisah. Kai menyeringai.

"Lalu laporan apa yang kau pegang huh?" kata Kai. Telak. Sehun terdiam saat menyadari laporan apa yang sedang ia baca.

"Sekarang sudah sore, dan kebetulan semua agendamu sudah selesai kan? Ikut aku ke sana. Palliwa." Kata Kai seraya melepas kacamatanya dan beranjak. Sehun memandang ragu.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Elak Sehun sembari berpura-pura membolak-balik laporan ditangannya.

"Aku sekeretarismu, jangan mengelak. Kau ingin ke Panti Asuhan itu kan?" kata Kai. Sehun terhenti. Kai benar, ia ingin kesana.

"Jangan munafik, Sehun-ah." Dan setelah mendengar itu Sehun mengikuti langkah Kai keluar dari ruangannya itu.

Selama perjalanan tak ada banyak pembicaraan. Kai sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa dan menggoda Sehun yang entah mengapa terlihat gelisah dan gugup. Tangan pucatnya itu tak henti-henti meremas stir selama mengemudi. Namun yeah, Kai tak ingin mengganggunya. Kai tahu penyebabnya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai salah seorang gadis pengurus Panti Asuhan itu?" kata Kai tiba-tiba. Sehun terkejut, namun untung saja ia tak sampai kehilangan kendali. Wajahnya menegang.

'Apa gadis bermata rusa itu?' –batin Sehun gelisah. Sehun teringat saat Kai menceritakan tentang gadis yang ia sukai. Kai menyeringai melihat raut wajah Sehun itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun, berusaha tenang.

"Yang jelas dia memiliki mata yang mempesona untukku." Kata Kai santai. Sehun merasakan nafasnya terhenti.

"Luhan?" Tanpa sadar nama yang ia pikirkan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

'Gotcha!' Seringai Kai makin lebar.

"Hmm, Luhan... Matanya mempesona bukan—" —Kai sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan Sehun saat ini. Kesempatan langka bisa mengerjai CEO diktator ini, kau tahu.

"—tapi bukan dia yang kumaksud. Do Kyung Soo." Lanjut Kai. Mendengarnya Sehun menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum tipis. Kai tertawa keras.

"Ahahahahaha... Kau takut aku menyukai Luhan huh? Kau menyukainya Sehun-ah?" Sehun kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, Hun." Kata Kai menjengkelkan.

"Diam atau aku turunkan disini." Kata Sehun dingin. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

Tak lama mereka sampai di Panti Asuhan itu. Sehun yang mengemudi pelan membuat mereka sampai disana menjelang waktu makan malam. Dari depan pintu utama dapat terdengar suara-suara antusias anak-anak kecil yang berteriak senang. Kai dan Sehun langsung melengang masuk dan menemukan Chanyeol keluar dari Ruang Younghwa Ahjumma bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh, anyyeong, Kai-ah, Sehun-ssi." Sapa Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Apa anak-anak sedang akan makan malam?" tanya Kai basa-basi.

"Yup! Kurasa kalian berdua bisa ikut makan malam disini." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tidak sopan membedakan panggilan antara aku dan Kai." Kata Sehun datar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Kai tersenyum minta maaf pada mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku takut itu mengganggumu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." kata Sehun lalu melengang masuk kedalam meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi.

"Tidak perlu aku jelaskan, kan?" kata Kai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Mereka berempat sampai di Ruang Makan yang bersambungan dengan dapur. Sehun dapat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo mengangkat panci besar beruap yang menguarkan harum sup yang hangat. Anak-anak tampak tak dapat diam dikursinya. Meja jati panjang itu telah penuh dengan piring serta sendok dan sumpit yang tertata rapi dihadapan masing-masing anak yang duduk.

Sehun melihat Luhan tengah membawa tumpukan mangkuk-mangkuk yang ia tebak untuk sup itu. Sehun refleks mendekat dan membantu Luhan membawanya. Luhan terkejut hingga mangkuk-mangkuknya sedikit oleng.

"A-ah, S-Sehun-ssi... A-anda datang." kata Luhan terkejut. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit senyum, ingat sedikit. Namun Luhan dapat menyadarinya.

"Lain kali lebih baik kau meminta bantuan yang lain ketika membawa mangkuk sebanyak ini." kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Kata Luhan. Mereka berjalan dan mulai meletakkan manguk-mangkuk itu disamping piring tiap anak. Orang dewasa lainnya tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eomma, Saeron takut." Kata Saeron saat Luhan dan Sehun sampai dikursi mereka. Luhan mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Ziyu yang disampingnya cemberut.

"Seh-Sehun Ahjussi menakutkan." Cicit Saeron dan Ziyu bersamaan sambil menunduk. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat semua anak menunduk takut. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Sehun dapat mendengar banyak kikikan tertahan dan dapat melihat Kai sampai membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya.

'Sebegitu menakutkankah aku?' –batin Sehun miris.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu, itu tidak sopan. Sehun Ahjussi orang baik, kok." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut. Saeron melirik Sehun takut.

"Benarkah? Eomma tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja, Eomma tidak bohong. Bahkan Sehun Ahjussilah yang membelikan hadiah kemarin." Kata Luhan. Sehun jadi teringat boneka serta mainan yang ia kirim diam-diam kepada Younghwa Ahjumma untuk diberikan pada anak-anak panti. Luhan tahu itu?

"Maafkan kami, Sehun Ahjussi. Kami tidak sopan tadi." Kata Ziyu takut-takut. Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya diantara Saeron dan Ziyu. Ia mengusak rambut kedua anak manis itu pelan dan mengatakan—

"Aniya, gwaenchanha. Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf kalian memanggilku dengan Sehun Appa?" —beserta seulas senyum menawan. Senyum. Sehun tersenyum tanpa ada kesan terpaksa sama sekali. Oh, wajahnya benar-benar tambah menawan dengan senyumannya itu.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"K-kau tersenyum?!" Kai mengatakannya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ne!" jawab Saeron dan Ziyu bersamaan dengan wajah ceria. Itu diikuti dengan senyum lucu dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Eomma benar kan?" kata Luhan lembut. Semuanya mengangguk senang. Ia melirik Sehun yang telah berdiri. Sehun menatapnya penuh arti sebelum mulai lagi meletakkan sisa mangkuk yang dibawa Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai membagikan sup lezatnya bersama Jungsoo serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah selesai membagikan menu lainnya akhirnya duduk menyusul yang lainnya. Susunannya entah mengapa dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga Sehun tepat di kursi utama yang biasa diduduki Younghwa Ahjumma yang kebetulan sedang ada urusan.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun Appa yang memimpin doa?" kata Kai jahil dan disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari anak-anak kecil lucu itu. Sehun menghela nafas geli kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Kai yang berada disamping kanannya serta Luhan yang ada disamping kirinya, yeah, dengan sedikit canggung.

Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggandeng Jungsoo dan seterusnya. Begitu pula Luhan, Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan seterusnya. Semua yang ada di meja makan itu bergandengan tangan seraya memejamkan mata.

"Di dalam nama Tuhan yang bertahta di Kerajaannya. Terimakasih atas hidangan yang sudah Engkau berikan malam ini. Terimakasih atas berkat yang sebentar lagi akan hamba santap. Beri kami kekuatan untuk mencintai orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Di dalam nama Tuhan, kami berdoa. Amin."

Doa itu terasa begitu menyentuh hati. Kai hampir-hampir meneteskan air mata tak menyangka Sehun yang begitu dingin itu bisa berubah sehangat ini dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin ia masih tak banyak bicara dan hanya mengulas senyum tipis, tapi demi apapun, Kai senang akan itu.

"Selamat makan!"

"Woah... Supnya benar-benar enak, Kyungie Eomma!" pekik Ziyu. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kalau begitu habiskan oke?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, kurasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda semenjak kau datang kesini." Kata Kai sembari menyendokkan sup kedalam mulutnya. Sehun menatap Kai datar, namun menyiratkan –diam-atau-kau-mati–. Namun Kai tak peduli itu.

"Apa?" kata Sehun. Kai menyeringai tipis.

"Atau, kau mulai menghangat karena Luhan? Kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya?" Itu sukses membuat Sehun dan Luhan hampir tersedak.

"Ehm." Luhan berdehem gugup lalu meminum air. Ia canggung sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kapan kau akan menyatakan cintamu padanya?" kata Sehun santai. Kai menegang.

"S-sehun-ah..." Kai terbata melihat mata Sehun yang menyiratkan –aku-akan membalasmu-Kkamjong–.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Kyungsoo, bukan? Kapan kau akan memberitahunya perasaanmu?" kata Sehun. Sekarang Kai yang tercekat, lalu ia dikejutkan suara tersedak Kyungsoo, yang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

Semuanya terkikik.

"Aku rasa tidak baik membicarakan ini selama kita ada di meja makan." Kata Luhan menetralisir keadaan. Ia mengatakannya dengan menahan tawanya.

"Appa." Suara anak perempuan mengalihkan mereka.

"Ne?" Serentak Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Euhm, sekarang kami punya banyak Appa-Eomma ne?" ujar anak perempuan yang paling besar di Panti Asuhan KwangJu yang bernama Yunhee itu.

"Ah, ya. Kalian senang bukan?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum konyol. Yunhee mengangguk senang.

"Baekhyun Eomma dengan Chanyeol Appa, Kyungsoo Eomma dengan Kai Appa, dan Luhan Eomma dengan Sehun Appa." Kata Yunhee. Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak merona hebat.

"Kau pintar sekali." Ujar Sehun lalu mulai menyendokkan supnya lagi dengan seulas senyum tipis. Luhan makin merona.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian cepat menyelesaikan makan malam kemudian minum susu? Luhan Eomma tadi membelikan susu cokelat lho." Kata Baekhyun. Ia cukup mengerti keadaan yang lumayan canggung ini.

"Ya, eomma." Setelah itu makan malam berjalan dengan semestinya tanpa ada acara saling menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang Ziyu tidur ya? Eomma mau membereskan makan malam dulu." kata Luhan sambil mencium kening Ziyu sayang. Sehun yang tengah berdiri disamping ranjang dengan memegang nampan berisi beberapa gelas susu yang telah kosong tersenyum.

"Jadi anak baik, oke?" Sambung Sehun. Ziyu tersenyum khas anak kecil.

"Sehun Appa, maafkan Ziyu sempat tidak sopan tadi. Ziyu kira Appa orang jahat yang suka menghisap darah di film Chanyeol Appa." Sesal Ziyu. Luhan terkikik sedangkan Sehun tersenyum tampan, sempat terlintas dibenaknya mengapa Ziyu sampai bisa menonton film bertemakan vampire itu, mungkin ia akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Sehun sambil mengasak rambut Ziyu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa Ziyu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, ia ingin menjahili Sehun.

"Habisnya Sehun Appa putih sekali dan tidak tersenyum." Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan polos anak berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Tapi setelah Sehun Appa tersenyum, Sehun Appa tidak menakutkan, kan?" lanjut Luhan. Ziyu tersenyum.

"Ya! Sehun Appa tampan seperti Ziyu!" Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Cha! Nanti Eomma akan menyusulmu tidur. Appa pinjam Eomma sebentar ne?" kata Sehun, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merona, lagi.

"Ya!"

"Jaljayo, Ziyu-ya." kata Luhan. Setelah mematikan lampu Sehun dan Luhan keluar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur, Sehun dan Luhan mampu mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari dapur. Tampaknya mereka berdua baru saja selesai mengantarkan susu seperti mereka.

"Ah, sudah selesai? Kemarikan, biar aku dan Kyungsoo yang mencucinya." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengambil nampan yang Sehun bawa.

"Aku akan membantu." Kata Luhan cepat. Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius.

"Kurasa Tuan Oh membutuhkanmu, Nona Lu. Benar, kan, Sehun-ah?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya itu benar sekali." kata Sehun. Luhan gugup.

"Cha! Pergi pergi pergi! Kami berdua yang akan menyelesaikannya!" kata Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum pasrah lalu mengikuti Sehun yang ternyata membawanya ke taman belakang yang tampak cerah dengan bintang yang tersebar di langit sana.

Sehun terus melangkah sampai ke satu-satunya bangku taman yang ada dibawah lampu. Sehun duduk dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya, meminta Luhan duduk.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kurasa aku pernah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku seformal itu." kata Sehun tak suka. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tak suka dibantah, hmm. Baiklah, ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyannya.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang kau, Lu." Deg. Luhan berdesir saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri aku tak suka dibantah." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau tahu? Sebaiknya kau bertanya, itu akan lebih mudah. Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana."

"Kau dibesarkan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku dibesarkan disini. Youngwa Ahjumma menemukanku didepan Panti Asuhan. Beliau bilang waktu itu aku berumur 6 bulan. Dikeranjang bayiku ada surat yang Eommaku tinggalkan, hanya bersisi nama dan tanggal lahirku, dan, kalimat Eommaku sudah tidak sanggup mengurusku lagi. Dan ya, aku tumbuh bersama teman-temanku yang sebagian besar telah diadopsi, ada juga yang telah menikah." Luhan memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap bertahan disini?"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Panti Asuhan ini. Ini rumahku, aku juga ingin membalas budi pada Younghwa Ahjumma, sekalipun sebenarnya aku tak akan pernah bisa. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tetap disini. Aku tak mau meninggalkan semuanya." jawab Luhan. Ia sendiri tak menyangka ia bisa seterbuka ini dengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini tengah menatap kedepan dengan seulas senyum dibibir peachnya itu. Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku ingin tahu, kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan Ziyu, bahkan ia sekamar denganmu."

"Ya, aku menemukan Ziyu kecil menangis keras di depan Panti Asuhan. Waktu itu hujan deras sekali, tapi ia hanya berbalutkan kain tipis, padahal ia masih merah, dia sama sekali tidak berdosa. Bukankah dia hampir sama denganku?" kata Luhan sedih.

"Kau sangat mencintai Ziyu." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengusap air matanya yang tadi mengalir kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku memang sangat mencintainya. Aku menganggapnya anakku sendiri. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengadopsinya." Kata Luhan.

"Mengadopsinya? Saat kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa Ziyu tak lama lagi akan benar-benar menjadi putramu, Lu. Kapan kekasihmu akan melamarmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan tersirat Sehun ini.

"Aku masih sendiri, Tuan Oh." Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everything has changed. Bisakah kita menyebutnya begitu? Sehun mengiyakannya. Sehun mengiyakan kalau Kai menyebutnya menjadi lelaki yang jauh lebih hangat ketimbang dulu. Ia lebih sering tersenyum, sekalipun belum selebar dan sesering Chanyeol tentunya.

Sudah jarang sekali ia menampakkan wajah dinginnya, sekalipun keras kepala, keras hati, dan tak bisa dibantahnya masih melekat. Setidaknya ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Hampir tiap hari ia meluangkan waktu untuk ke Panti Asuhan tiap sepulang kerja, tak jarang pula ia lembur semalaman hanya agar bisa di Panti Asuhan itu sejak pagi di hari berikutnya.

How can be? Luhan. Gadis cantik dan lembutlah itu jawabannya. Luhan mampu membuat hati Sehun menghangat dan merasakan sebuah rasa berbeda yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kencang dan memendarkan rasa nyaman yang kentara. Rasa yang membuat Sehun makin sering menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata rusa itu. Semuanya juga tahu, bahkan Luhan sendiri. Namun sampai sekarang mereka masih seperti pertama bertemu, belum menjalin hubungan khusus.

"Kami bukan anak remaja SHS, Kai-ah." Begitulah jawaban Sehun ketika Kai menanyakan alasannya.

"Huh, memangnya kau tidak takut Luhan direbut lelaki lain? Dia gadis yang cantik, Hun-ah." kata Kai. Sehun terkekeh.

"Dia hanya mencintaiku. Lebih baik kau urusi saja kekasih barumu itu, kurasa ia masih suka malu bertemu denganmu setelah insiden-menyatakan-cintamu yang konyol itu." kata Sehun santai.

"Ya! Sialan kau! Itu bukan insiden!" protes Kai. Dan setelah itu akan dilanjutkan derai tawa keduanya.

Yah, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan perasaan Luhan pada Sehun karena ia selalu merona malu dan tersenyum amat manis saat bersama Sehun bukan? Luhan yang setiap berada didekat Sehun dadanya berdetak menyenangkan. Kalian pasti sudah mengerti maksudku bukan?

"Eomma, aku rindu Appa." Rengek Ziyu yang berada dalam gendongan Luhan yang tengah menyiram bunga di Taman Belakang. Kegiatan rutin tiap sore hampir menjelang.

"Sehun Appa?"

"Ne. Aku rindu Sehun Appa." Kata Ziyu sedih. Luhanpun meletakkan alat penyiramnya kemudian memeluk Ziyu.

"Sehun Appa sedang bekerja, Ziyu-ya. Eomma yakin Sehun Appa akan kesini setelah pekerjaannya selesai." kata Luhan menenangkan. Ziyu cemberut.

"Eomma selalu mengatakan itu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi! Ziyu rindu Appa!" rengek Ziyu makin keras. Ziyu benar, sudah tiga hari ini Sehun tidak datang ke Panti Asuhan. Tanpa memberi kabar sekalipun hanya pesan singkat atau voice mail.

Luhan sedikit murung menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menelfon Sehun Appa?" kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ziyu seketika cerah dan mengangguk antusias.

"Untuk apa menelfon kalau aku sudah ada disini, heum?" suara Bass itu mengejutkan Luhan dan Ziyu. Ziyu tersenyum lebar kemudian turun dari gendongan Luhan dan berlari ke siapa yang datang. Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Cha! Putra Appa merindukan Appa heum?" kata Sehun saat meraih Ziyu dalam pelukannya. Ziyu mengangguk cepat.

"Ne! Appa kemana saja?! Ziyu tidak suka tidak ada Appa!" kata Ziyu lucu. Itu membuat Luhan terkekeh saat mendekat.

"Bukankah ada Eomma?" tanya Sehun.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau Appa dan Eomma bersama Ziyu." Jawab Ziyu polos. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah merona.

"Kalau begitu untuk permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Appa ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat." Kata Sehun.

"Kita?"

"Ya, Ziyu, Appa dan Eomma. Kita bertiga." Lanjut Sehun.

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, Sehun-ah? Kurasa mereka semua akan merengek ikut." Luhan buka suara. Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Aku sudah membawakan sesuatu untuk mereka, aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada Younghwa Ahjumma. Kelihatannya kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu bertiga denganku. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar. Cha! Eomma akan mengambil tas dan mantel dulu oke? Baik-baik sebentar dengan Sehun Appa." kata Luhan sembari mengasak rambut Ziyu sayang. Ziyu mengangguk. Setelah itu Luhan pergi kekamarnya mengambil tas dan mantel untuknya dan Ziyu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Ziyu berjalan ke luar.

"Kita akan kemana Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berjalan bersama.

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Kau membuatku penasaran." Kesal Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. Mereka disambut keramaian khas anak kecil saat mereka tiba di Lobi. Luhan tersenyum melihat banyak sekali boneka dan mainan yang sedang dimainkan anak-anak. Juga ada beberapa camilan yang mahal di meja lobi.

"Yo! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan dan Ziyu." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum diwajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Keluarga kecilmu, huh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Luhan merona lagi dengan jawaban yang meluncur ringan dari bibir tipis Sehun itu.

"Jaga sikapmu, oke! Ada Ziyu bersama kalian!" teriak Chanyeol saat mereka bertiga menjauh keluar.

"Aku tidak semesum Kai, Chanyeol-ah." kata Sehun menghiraukan rona merah di pipi Luhan.

Mereka masuk ke mobil audi putih yang terparkir manis di halaman. Setelah memasang seat belt, dan sedikit berdebat karena Ziyu ingin dipangkuan Luhan, akhirnya mobil itu melaju.

"Ziyu-ya." kata Sehun.

"Ya, Appa?" Anak manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Apa Ziyu mau tinggal bersama Appa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan dan Ziyu mengernyit.

"Tinggal bersama Appa? Dimana?" tanya Ziyu polos. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Di rumah Appa tentunya." Luhan merasa tak keruan sekarang mendengar kalimat Sehun itu.

"Tidak. Ziyu tidak mau tinggal bersama Appa. Kalau Ziyu tinggal bersama Appa Ziyu tidak bisa tidur dengan Eomma." Kata Ziyu cemberut.

'Sebenarnya apa mau Sehun mengatakan ini?' –batin Luhan.

"Berarti Ziyu mau tinggal dengan Appa kalau ada Eomma menemani Ziyu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang—err, menggoda. Luhan tersenyum malu.

'Jadi ini maksudmu. Astaga, kau...'

"Ya!" jawab Ziyu semangat. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersenyum, bedanya Luhan dengan semburat merah muda dipipinya.

"Baiklah. Secepatnya Ziyu dan Eomma akan tinggal bersama Appa." Kata Sehun sambil menambah kecepatannya. Sudah ada restu dari Ziyu untuknya melangkah lebih maju.

Sehun membawa mobil audinya itu ke sebuah pantai. Nampaknya matahari akan segera tenggelam melihat warna jingga mulai berpendar di ujung pandangan. 'Keluarga kecil' itu turun dan mendekat ke arah pantai. Mereka sama sekali tidak melepas alas kaki, mereka hanya akan menikmati sunset di sini. Hmm, mungkin?

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?" tanya Luhan sembari menurunkan Ziyu yang sudah merengek ingin minta turun bermain pasir.

"Jangan main air, Ziyu-ya." kata Sehun menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Iya, Appa!" Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh sedikit dari Ziyu.

"Hanya ingin saja." Katanya sembari melepas kaitan tangannya dengan Luhan.

"Terserah." kata Luhan kesal. Sehun terkekeh.

Kemudian hanya ada diam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengawasi Ziyu yang tengah mengejar ombak yang beriak kecil.

"Kau berbeda, Sehun-ah." kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Kau jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Kau lebih sering tersenyum sekarang." Kata Luhan tulus. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Salahkan saja gadis bermata rusa yang telah membuatku berbeda itu, Lu." Luhan terkekeh pelan, lalu ia menghadap ke Sehun.

"Aku senang kau menyayangi Ziyu." Kata Luhan dengan binar bahagia dimatanya. Sehun mendekat hingga jarak mereka begitu tipis.

"Sama seperti aku menyayangi dan mencintai Eommanya." Kata Sehun sambil menatap mata dan bibir Luhan bergantian, seakan meminta kepastian Luhan untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan saat itu juga Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya dalam. Melumatnya halus penuh perasaan.

Tangan Sehun yang satunya memegangi pinggang Luhan yang terasa lemas didalam dekapannya itu. Setelah mengecupnya dalam, Sehun melepas tautan itu.

"Saranghae." Kata Luhan, setelah mendengarnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Rusa ini sekarang miliknya.

"Aku juga, Luhan."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak biru beludru kecil itu ia buka menggunakan satu tangan. Ia mengambil cincin berlian manis dari dalamnya dan memasangkannya pelan pada jari manis Luhan yang menggantung bebas.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan melihat tangannya heran. Namun tak lama Luhan tersenyum haru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Caramu benar-benar tidak romantis." Kata Luhan sambil tetap memandangi cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki seperti aku?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan sekali. Luhan terkekeh dengan air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kau milikku, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Kau tak memiliki hak untuk pergi dariku, sama sekali tidak ada." Kata Sehun.

"Kau tetap pemaksa dan keras kepala, Tuan Oh." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Itulah aku." Jawab Sehun.

"Appa Eomma! Ziyu ingin berfoto dengan matahari!" Suara Ziyu membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Namun tak ada yang merasa terganggu sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagian yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus saja menggodanya sekalipun kejadian 'tidak romantis' itu sudah lama berlalu. Setiap saat akan ada senyum indah yang terpasang di bibir Luhan. Seakan-akan senyum itu menjadi hal permanen dibibirnya.

"Kapan pangeranmu itu akan mengunjungimu? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak terlihat sama sekali. Huh, apa dia tidak merindukan tunangan manisnya ini?" kata Baekhyun. Luhan dan Jungsoo sepakat tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah Luhan Noona sudah bilang kalau Sehun Hyung sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang seminggu ini?" kata Jungsoo. Baekhyun membawa memasukkan pakaian yang telah kering ke keranjang yang ia letakkan dibawah.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku terlalu cemburu dengan cincin Luhan yang bagus sekali itu! Kapan Chanyeol akan memberiku cincin sama seperti Luhan?" kata Baekhyun pura-pura kesal. Luhan membawa masuk karanjang berisi pakaian keringnya itu kedalam.

"Ahahaha, kau benar Baekkie Noona." Tawa Jungsoo.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Luhan saat ia memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kudengar dia dan Younghwa Ahjumma sedang ada tamu, mungkin yang akan mengadopsi, Lu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, sekarang siapa ya?" gumam Luhan. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tampak Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari kencang dengan raut wajah kacau.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"L-Luhan-ah, mereka orangtua kandung Ziyu. Mereka akan mengambil Ziyu." Kalimat itu sukses membuat keranjang yang Luhan bawa terjatuh begitu saja.

"A-apa? Apa m-maksudmu?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah menyesal saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang benar-benar shock. Luhan merasakan sebagian dunianya akan runtuh.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Pertama kalinya aku membuat ending chapter yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan gayaku. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Adakah yang mau menunggu kelanjutannya?^^**

 **Anne 2016-07-16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breath Taking 2nd Shot**

* * *

Luhan termenung di kamarnya. Ia masih setia memandangi Ziyu yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman dikasurnya. Memang belum waktunya Ziyu untuk bangun, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun bagi anak berumur 6 tahun itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ruang keluarga yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain anak-anak, ia duduk di salah satu sudut sofa panjang dan termenung kembali. Pikirannya sungguh kacau. Ia masih teringat jelas saat dua orang yang mengaku orangtua kandung Ziyu datang.

"Ya. Kami orangtua kandung Ziyu. Saat itu aku meninggalkannya karena keadaan kami masih terpuruk dan kekurangan sekali. Tapi sekarang kami sudah berkecukupan, dan kami ingin mengambil Ziyu kembali." Kata gadis yang berumur tak jauh dari Luhan yang sekarang duduk di sofa ruangan Younghwa Ahjumma. Mata Luhan berkilat marah.

"Harusnya kalau kau menyayanginya kau tidak meninggalkannya dengan keadaan masih merah, Yura-ssi!" kata Luhan sarkastik. Yura hanya tersenyum sedih dan mulai terisak di bahu suaminya.

"Tolong jaga ucapan anda, Luhan-ssi." Kata suaminya yang bernama Sooha itu tajam. Luhan hanya berdecih.

"Kalian ingin mengambilnya setelah sekian lama menelantarkannya? Harusnya kalian datang sedari dulu! Harusnya kalian tetap merawat Ziyu apapun keadaan kalian!" teriak Luhan marah.

"Anda tidak mengerti keadaan kami, Luhan-ssi!" kata Sooha makin tajam. Baekhyun yang berada disamping Luhan hanya bisa mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Kami menginginkan bukti sebelum kalian berdua mengambil Ziyu." Kata Younghwa Ahjumma bijaksana.

"Tentu. Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA, kalau memang hanya itu yang bisa meyakinkan kalian." Kata Sooha.

"Terimakasih telah merawat dan menyayangi Ziyu selama ini. Terutama anda, Luhan-ssi." Kata Yura sambil mengusap air matanya pelan. Luhan hanya diam.

"Kurasa anda bisa marasakan apa yang saya rasakan, Luhan-ssi. Anda harus merelakan Ziyu pada kami, saya ibu kandungnya." Lanjut Yura dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Mata Luhan makin memanas.

"Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA besok. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Dan setelah itu pasangan suami-istri itu pergi meninggalkan Panti Asuhan KwangJu. Luhan terisak hebat.

Air mata Luhan kembali meleleh, mengingat itu makin menyakitinya.

Luhan mengusap air matanya pelan. Ia tak dapat memungkiri kalau mereka berdua terlihat familier dengan Ziyu. Ia juga mengakui kalau binar Ziyu terlihat serupa dengan Yura. Tapi apakah Luhan boleh egois dan berharap kalau mereka bukan orang tua kandung Ziyu, atau setidaknya kalau mereka memang orangtua kandung Ziyu, tes DNA-nya mengalami kesalahan? Bolehkah Luhan egois? Demi Tuhan! Luhanlah yang merawat Ziyu dan menyayanginya selama ini!

"Luhan-ah." Suara bass itu masuk ke pendengaran Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan kondisi yang kacau, tampaknya ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan mata sembabnya.

"Baru saja. Demi Tuhan, Lu! Apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol menelfonku dan mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi disini!" berondong Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Mereka akan mengambil Ziyu, Sehun-ah..." isak Luhan. Sehun refleks mendekat dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menangis di pelukan Sehun. Ia terisak keras. Sehun yang memang baru mengetahui sedikit hanya bisa mengelus rambut Luhan pelan.

"Mereka akan mengambil Ziyu, Sehun-ah... Mereka akan mengambil Ziyu dariku... Aku tidak rela. Ziyu separuh hidupku... Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia... Aku tidak bisa..." kata Luhan di sela tangisannya.

Sehun masih tetap diam dan mendengarkan semua racauan kacau yang meluncur tak beraturan dari bibir Luhan. Dengan cepat ia menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Setelah Luhan mulai tenang Sehun perlahan melepas pelukannya itu dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Ziyu sangat berarti bagimu, tapi, mereka lebih berhak, Lu. Mereka orang tua kandungnya." Kata Sehun lembut. Luhan menggeleng.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Bisik Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mengganjal bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, hatiku merasakan kalau mereka bukan orang tua kandung Ziyu." Kata Luhan.

"Mungkin itu hanya delusi karena kau terlalu takut kehilangan Ziyu." Kata Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil! Meskipun aku bukan ibu kandungnya aku sudah terikat dengannya, Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan marah. Sehun tersenyum minta maaf.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Besok akan diadakan Test DNA." Kata Luhan sambil menerawang.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya." kata Sehun sambil mengulas senyum lembut. Luhan balas tersenyum walau tipis, kemudian memeluk Sehun.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk itu, Sehun-ah..." bisik Luhan.

"Dan aku akan selalu ada saat kau butuh." Balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai-ah..." Kyungsoo terus saja memanggil nama itu sejak si Pemilik Nama datang ke kamarnya dan duduk tepat disampingnya; ah, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang bersandar pada Kai yang setia mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Hmm?" Dan Kai selalu menyambut panggilan itu.

"Luhan... Kurasa dia hancur." Lirihnya pelan.

"Semua orang bisa melihatnya." Kata Kai. Kyungsoo bergerak melepaskan pelukannya, gadis bermata bulat itu menatap mata Kai. Kai langsung meringis pelan melihat penampilan kacau Kyungsoo.

"Luhan yang paling dekat dengan Ziyu, tapi akupun juga merasa kehilangan. A-aku merasa tidak rela, tapi bagaimanapun, jika mereka benar orangtua Ziyu; aku bahkan Luhan sekalipun tak akan mempunyai alasan untuk menahannya... Aku—"

Kai mengecup pelan bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Ia hanya berniat menenangkan gadisnya yang tengah gelisah itu. Kai tahu benar, diantara mereka bertiga—Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun—terjalin ikatan persahabatan yang sangat erat. Bersama sejak kecil dan bersama-sama pula dibesarkan ditempat yang sama, oleh kasih sayang yang sama; membuat mereka bertiga menjadi teramat dekat. Jika ada satu yang sedih sedih, dua lainnya seakan ikut kehilangan cahaya.

"K-kai-ah..." Kyungsoo terbata dengan wajah sedikit merona dan Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah..."

"Tapi—"

Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak merengkuh punggung Kyungsoo dan memeluknya saat bibirnya mulai menghisap pelan bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Tautan itu terlepas beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa aku harus melakukan yang lebih jauh agar kau melupakannya sejenak dan tenang?" Kai melempar pertanyaan dengan wajah menggoda. Kyungsoo sontak merona.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu waktu!" katanya sambil memukul Kai main-main. Kai tersenyum tampan.

"Nah, kau sangat jelek saat gelisah—apalagi saat tadi menangis. Kyungsoo-ya, kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Luhan gadis yang kuat dan ada Sehun disampingnya. Setidaknya saat Luhan tak lagi mampu menopangnya sendirian; kau ada untuk menyiapkan bahu untuknya. Kau tahu, ada saat dimana laki-laki tak mampu memberikan ketenangan yang diberikan oleh sahabat gadisnya." Kai mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kai-ah... Terimakasih." Kyungsoo lantas memeluk Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mencintai?"

"Apapunlah." Kyungsoo memilih tak meladeni godaan Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang Kai yang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Kai tertawa pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik disana :

"Aku mencintaimu, Nona Do."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang dewasa yang tengah duduk di luar ruang laboratorium terlihat memasang wajah cemas. Yang paling kentara adalah Luhan dengan Sehun yang setia memeluknya. Kini mereka tengah berada dirumah sakit, Yura dan Sooha sedang didalam. Sedangkan Ziyu masih menunggu obat biusnya menghilang, Ziyu sangat takut dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan jarum dan rumah sakit. Jadi walaupun tak ada satupun penggunaan jarum bius ringan tetap diperlukan disini.

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Sooha dan Yura, Yura yang tengah menggendong Ziyu. Jujur Luhan dapat melihat Yura begitu menyayangi Ziyu, namun tetap saja hatinya masih mengganjal. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hasilnya bisa diambil lusa. Terimakasih." Kata suster itu singkat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka, dengan suasana canggung.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya. Kalau begitu kami akan membawa Ziyu dulu." Kata Younghwa Ahjumma sambil mengambil Ziyu dari gendongan Yura. Luhan masih belum mau menatap Yura maupun Sooha.

"Terimakasih telah merawat anak kami selama ini, Nona Lu." Kata Yura. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu terdengar tulus, namun ditelinga Luhan itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

Melihat Luhan yang tidak merespon, Yura hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin. Setelah itu mereka sama-sama meninggalkan rumah sakit. Luhan masih enggan berbicara, bahkan ia tidak mau melihat Ziyu yang masih tertidur itu. Ia hanya ... Hatinya masih mencelos sakit.

"Younghwa Ahjumma. Maaf kalau permintaanku ini lancang, tapi aku ingin membawa Luhan dan Ziyu ke rumah. Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun. Younghwa Ahjumma tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kau perlu menghibur Luhan, aku tahu dia pasti terpukul." Kata gadis paruh baya itu sembari menatap sedih Luhan yang sudah masuk ke mobil Sehun. Setelah itu Younghwa menyerahkan Ziyu ke Sehun dan masuk ke mobilnya sendiri dan melaju pulang.

"Jangan diamkan Ziyu nanti." Kata Sehun tajam saat masuk ke pintu kemudi. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, namun tangannya tetap meraih Ziyu agar tidur di pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya." Kata Sehun sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Akhirnya Luhan mau buka suara setelah beberapa saat perjalanan.

"Ke rumah Harabeoji. Kenapa?"

"Harabeoji?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Sehun memasang senyum misterius kemudian mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Luhan merona tipis. Sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat mood Luhan yang dirasakannya mulai membaik.

"Beliau bilang ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang mampu mengalahkan posisi dan pengaruhnya terhadapku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum hangat melihat kedua orang berbeda gender dan generasi itu tengah tertawa lepas. Belum pernah Sehun melihat Harabeojinya tertawa seceria ini. Ia juga senang bisa membuat Luhan melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Tak disangkanya Harabeojinya yang keras itu bisa menerima Luhan dengan begitu baik, namun pada dasarnya Luhan memang gadis lembut yang membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Harabeoji, Eomma... Jangan acuhkan Ziyu dan Appa." Rengek Ziyu yang sekarang berada di gendongan Sehun. Dua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga itu menoleh kemudian tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah... Kemarilah, Harabeoji tidak mengacuhkanmu..." suara berat Harabeojinya terdengar.

"Eomma hanya sedang menemani Harabeojimu mengobrol, Ziyu-ya..." sahut Luhan. Sehun yang baru saja mengambilkan minum untuk Ziyu itu mendekat ke mereka. Sontak Ziyu langsung meminta pangkuan Harabeojinya. Ah, ia melupakan satu hal. Harabeojinya juga menerima Ziyu dengan baik. Beliau terlihat langsung menyayangi Ziyu.

"Kemarilah, Ziyu ingin dipangku Harabeoji eoh?" Ziyu mengangguk menanggapinya. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan kemudian meraih pinggangnya posesif.

"Harabeojimu tidak sekeras yang kau bilang." Gumam Luhan. Sehun tersenyum saat menoleh ke Luhan.

"Ini pertama kalinya beliau terlihat hangat dan bersahabat, bahkan sebelumnya denganku dia tak seperti ini. Kau memang berbakat untuk menghangatkan hati seseorang, Lu..." kata Sehun dengan sedikit rayuan disana. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan..."

"Harabeoji... Apa Ziyu boleh sering datang kesini? Harabeoji bilang suka kesepian kan?" tanya Ziyu dengan polosnya. Harabeoji tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh... Kalau bisa Ziyu datang setiap hari disini... Harabeoji akan membelikanmu banyak mainan..." kekeh Harabeoji.

"Woah?! Benarkah, Harabeoji?" pekik Ziyu senang. Harabeoji mengangguk sambil tertawa lepas. Mau tak mau Luhan menitikan air mata melihat moment manis itu.

"Lu?" Sehun khawatir melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menitikan air matanya itu. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya, ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan sepasang kakek-cucu itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Aku hanya terharu, Harabeojimu bisa dengan cepat menerima aku dan Ziyu... Aku..."

"Harabeojimu? Harabeoji Sehun maksudmu? Aku Harabeojimu juga Luhan-ah... Kau dan Ziyu juga keluargaku." Tiba-tiba Harabeoji menginterupsi dengan nada tegas. Air mata Luhan mengalir lagi.

"Eomma, jangan menangis... Sini Ziyu peluk!" kata Ziyu dengan wajah mencebik lucu sembari merentangkan tangan kecilnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian ikut menghambur ke Harabeoji dan Ziyu.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih..." isak Luhan. Sedangkan Harabeoji hanya dengan setia mengelus rambut 'calon' cucu menantu perempuannya itu sayang. Ziyu sedang sibuk mengusap air mata Luhan yang terus saja mengalir kecil itu.

"Jadi kalian melupakan Appa eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan nada cemburu yang dibuat-buat.

"Lihatlah, Appa datarmu itu cemburu padamu, Ziyu-ah..." kata Harabeojinya seraya memandang Sehun.

"Harabeoji! Jangan mengataiku didepan mereka!" Mereka semua tertawa saat mendengar kalimat Sehun yang sedikit terselipi nada merajuk didalamnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau dan Eommamu pulang, ne?" kata Harabeoji sambil menyerahkan Ziyu ke pelukan Luhan. Namun Ziyu sepertinya kelihatan enggan.

"Hm-mm... Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Harabeoji sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ada monster hijau datang ke kamar Harabeoji?" celetuk Ziyu polos. Harabeoji tertawa.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menakuti Harabeoji... Apa kau lupa Harabeoji punya banyak senjata?" balas Harabeojinya itu. Sehun dan Luhan kompak tersenyum.

"Ah iya! Kalau begitu, Ziyu pulang! Pai-pai Harabeoji!" kata Ziyu semangat.

"Duluan saja ke mobil, aku masih harus mengambil jas di kamar." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kami pulang, Harabeoji... Terimakasih, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan..." kata Luhan tulus sembari memeluk Harabeojinya itu pelan. Harebeoji terkekeh.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Luhan-ah... Aku jadi mempunyai teman bicara yang lebih hidup ketimbang bicara dengan lelaki datar ini." Sehun terkekeh pelan menanggapi Harabeojinya yang terus-terusan mengatainya itu.

"Pai-pai, Harabeoji!" kata Ziyu semangat sementara Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas dengan seulas senyum. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar menuju ke mobil Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jasnya. Saat ia sampai di ruang keluarga, Harabeojinya menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Sehun-ah... Jaga mereka. Tetap awasi Ziyu sekalipun dia sudah diambil orang tua kandungnya." Kata Harabeojinya. Ya, Harabeojinya sudah mengetahui perihal orang tua kandung Ziyu itu. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Selama ini, inilah sosok Harabeoji yang ia ketahui, tegas, lugas, dan sama-sama diktator.

"Ya." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Luhan gadis yang baik. Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku tidak segan akan membunuhmu." Kata Harabeojinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Harabeojinya memang tak tanggung-tanggung kalau mengancam.

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri kalau aku menyakitinya. Harabeoji sangat menyayangi mereka, bahkan kurasa lebih dariku." Kata Sehun. Harabeojinya tertawa.

"Pergilah, mereka menunggumu." Setelah itu Sehun keluar dan menuju ke mobilnya dimana Luhan dan Ziyu yang tengah menunggu di pangkuan Luhan.

"Lama sekali, ada apa?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun memakai seat beltnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya pembicaraan antar lelaki." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar." Kata Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan lalu menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Appa, Eomma... Apa benar, kalau nanti Ziyu tidak tinggal di rumah lagi? Tidak tinggal bersama Eomma dan teman-teman?" tanya Ziyu tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Luhan sontak terkesiap. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Ziyu adalah anak yang cerdas.

"Hmm. Ziyu akan memiliki Appa-Eomma baru. Bukankah menyenangkan?" kata Luhan sambil menahan gejolak hatinya. Sehun meremas stirnya, hatinya terasa tercubit.

"Appa dan Eomma baru Ziyu nanti, Sooha Appa dan Yura Eomma?" tanya Ziyu. Luhan tersenyum sedih sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa mereka akan menyayangi Ziyu seperti Appa dan Eomma?" lirih Ziyu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia lantas memeluk Ziyu.

"Tentu saja mereka akan menyayangi Ziyu seperti Appa dan Eomma menyayangi Ziyu." Kata Luhan yang susah payah menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Iya, Eomma." kata Ziyu teramat pelan, namun itu malah terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan maupun Sehun. Suara anak manis ini terdengar kecewa dan takut.

Sehun hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang memeluk Ziyu dengan erat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia tahu benar Luhan amat menyayangi Ziyu, dan iapun juga amat menyayangi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lusa itu datang. Luhan benar-benar ingin menghapuskan kata lusa kalau saja dia bisa. Luhan sempat tidak mau ikut ke rumah sakit, jujur hatinya tak mau menerima kemungkinan kalau Ziyu anak kandung mereka.

Namun, disinilah ia bersama Younghwa Ahjumma dan Sehun. Serta Ziyu yang kini tengah berada di pangkuan Yura. Luhan tidak kuasa menolak rengekan Ziyu yang memintanya ikut.

"Aku takut..." lirih Luhan sembari meremas tangan Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan amat dingin. Dalam hatinya, ia juga merasa takut.

"Tuan... Nyonya... Ini hasil labnya." Seorang perawat keluar dari laboratorium sembari menyerahkan sebuah map kertas cokelat ke Younghwa Ahjumma. Mereka semua sontak berdiri mengikuti Younghwa Ahjumma.

Younghwa Ahjumma membuka map itu setelah perawat itu kembali masuk ke laboratorium. Semuanya menahan nafas, entah mengapa. Bolehkah Luhan sekarang berharap kalau Ziyu bukan anak kandung mereka? Atau sekalipun memang benar Ziyu anak kandung mereka, terjadi kesalahan dalam tes DNA itu? Bolehkah Luhan egois dan meminta Ziyu untuk dirinya?

"Ziyu-ah... Halmeoni rasa Ziyu akan tinggal bersama Yura Eomma dan Sooha Appa mulai hari ini." Luhan langsung merasakan dunianya hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Tubuhnya hampir limbung kalau saja Sehun tak menyangganya. Matanya sudah berkilat basah dan siap menumpahkan air mata.

Sedangkan Yura dan Sooha tersenyum bahagia sembari memeluk Ziyu erat. Bahkan diantara matanya yang memburam Luhan dapat melihat Yura menitikan air mata. Apakah Luhan kejam jika ia menginginkan pasangan itu lenyap saja dari dunia ini?

"Kau harus merelakannya, Lu..." kata Sehun lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan. Younghwa Ahjumma berjalan pelan ke Luhan dan menyerahkan map cokleat itu. Luhan membacanya. Harapannya sudah hancur. 99.99997777% Ziyu adalah anak kandung mereka.

"Bisakah kali ini Ziyu di mobil kami?" tanya Yura penuh harap pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Dia putra kandungmu, Yura-ssi." Kata Luhan lemah sambil memaksakan senyum. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke panti asuhan. Yura dan Sooha akan langsung membawa Ziyu pulang hari ini juga. Apapun alasannya, tidak ada hak bagi Luhan untuk menolaknya bukan?

Selama di mobil Luhan hanya diam dan Sehun tak mampu bicara apapun. Kata-kata tak ada gunanya sekarang. Ia tahu Luhan benar-benar terpukul dan sedih. Luhan bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, namun Sehun tahu Luhan tengah menggigit bibirnya yang terus saja bergetar itu.

Begitu mereka sampai Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus bekas air matanya. Ia keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan wajah jauh lebih baik walaupun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia mengambilkan barang-barang serta pakaian Ziyu yang telah ia bereskan tadi malam, ia masih ingat dengan jelas seberapa deras air matanya dan seberapa besar harapannya tentang pakaian-pakaian Ziyu akan tetap didalam lemarinya.

"Terimakasih telah merawat Ziyu selama ini. Maafkan aku tidak menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ziyu. Tapi, aku berjanji akan membayar semua waktu Ziyu dengan kabahagiaan, Luhan-ah..." kata Yura. Luhan mendengarkannnya, namun matanya masih terpancang pada bocah kecil yang sedang Yura gandeng.

'Secepat inikah?' –batin Luhan pilu.

"Eomma..." Ziyu langsung melepaskan tangan Yura dan menghambur ke arah Luhan. Ketika bocah kecil itu menangis, Luhan segera menggendongnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya benar-benar terharu. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menyandar ke pasangan masing-masing dengan salah satu tangan menutup mulut mereka, menahan tangis.

"Eomma... Ziyu tidak mau pergi... Ziyu mau sama Eomma... Eomma, Ziyu juga mau bertemu dengan harabeoji lagi... Bagaimana dengan mainannya kalau Ziyu tidak datang kesana..." isak bocah kecil itu sambil mengusakkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan yang mati-matian menahan air matanya. Setidaknya jangan sampai Ziyu melihatnya menangis.

"Kenapa, heum? Bukankah Yura Eomma dan Sooha Appa sangat menyayangi Ziyu? Eomma juga janji akan mengantarkan mainan Ziyu ke rumah baru Ziyu nanti..." kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Ziyu sayang. Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ziyu tidak mau berpisah dengan Eomma dan teman-teman..." isak Ziyu.

"Eomma janji akan mengunjugi Ziyu bersama yang lainnya. Jadi Ziyu tidak usah takut, oke? Eomma janji akan sering-sering bertemu dengan Ziyu." Kata Luhan susah payah.

"Janji?" Ziyu dengan polosnya mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilnya ke arah Luhan, meminta janji. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ya. Eomma berjanji." Kata Luhan sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Sehun mendekat kemudian mencium kepala Ziyu pelan lalu memeluk kedua orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya itu.

"Appa akan merindukanmu, baik-baik oke? Jagoan Appa tidak boleh nakal." Kata Sehun lembut lalu melepas pelukannya.

Ziyu mengangguk yakin kemudian berjalan menuju Yura yang langsung menggendongnya.

"Terimakasih telah merawat Ziyu... Aku sangat berterimakasih..." kata Sooha sambil memeluk Sehun sekilas, Sehun membalasnya sekilas juga.

"Ya, jaga dia baik-baik..." kata Sehun. Sehun terhenyak saat melihat sekilas sudut bibir Sooha yang terangkat, ia berharap ia salah lihat. Ia berharap ia tidak melihat seringaian licik yang amat tipis itu.

"Pai-pai Halmeoni, Baekhyun Eomma, Kyungsoo Eomma, Chanyeol Appa, Kai Appa... Pai Eomma, Pai Appa..."

Hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang membalas lambaian tangan kecil Ziyu, sisanya hanya bisa diam membatu.

Setelah itu mereka pergi.

Younghwa Ahjumma tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung masuk ke dalam Panti Asuhan. Beliau berjalan menuju kantornya, menghiraukan anak-anak lain yang melihat dari balik pintu utama.

"Chanyeol Appa... Ziyu pergi? Apa Ziyu akan kembali kesini?" tanya Saeron sembari menarik baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengacak rambut anak manis itu pelan.

"Tentu saja. Ziyu akan berkunjung kesini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju Luhan yang masih mematung. Mereka berdua merengkuh Luhan. Luhan masih saja mematung dengan bibir bergetar yang ia gigit kuat.

"Jangan ditahan, menangislah..." bisik Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, menangislah..." kata Kyungsoo. Setelah itu bendungan mata Luhan hancur. Ia menangis hebat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang setia memeluknya erat. Sahabat sejak kecil itu menangis bersama.

"Aku merawatnya sejak kecil... Aku merawatnya sejak kecil, Baek, Kyung-ah... Aku yang merawatnya selama ini... Aku... Aku..." racau Luhan ditengah tangisannya itu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang walaupun wajah mereka sendiri basah dengan air mata.

Kai tidak terkejut ketika melihat mata Sehun berkilat basah dan meneteskan cairan bening dari sana. Ia mengerti benar bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu. Lantas Kai merangkul sahabat putihnya yang terpaku itu sedangkan Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan.

'Ada sesuatu disini...' –batin Sehun tak tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menemukan sisi tempat tidurnya yang biasanya terisi menjadi kosong sungguh menyesakkan. Selama 6 tahun Luhan selalu menemukan Ziyu meringkuk dipelukannya setiap pagi. Namun sekarang? Sisi tempat tidur Luhan kosong. Menangis di pagi hari seakan-akan menjadi kebiasaan baru gadis bermata rusa yang binarnya kian meredup ini.

"Luhan memang akan selalu tersenyum didepan semuanya terutama anak-anak. Tapi, aku mendengar isakannya setiap malam dan pagi. Tadi pagi ia bangun dengan mata membengkak, Sehun-ah... Aku... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana... Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghiburnya..." Lirih Baekhyun disambungan telepon.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sedih. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Ziyu dibawa Yura dan Sooha ke rumah mereka. Dan hampir seminggu ini pula Sehun tak bisa menemui Luhan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ia bisa saja menimpakan semua pekerjaannya pada Kai ataupun bawahannya, namun profesionalitas menuntutnya untuk tak lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja.

"Aku akan datang nanti malam." Kata Sehun. Setelah itu panggilan itu terputus.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kyungsoo bilang dia tak lebih baik dari kemarin." Kata Kai sambil menatap Sehun, diapun ikut khawatir karena Kyungsoo terdengar begitu gelisah di telefon. Sehun melepas kacamata bacanya lalu menyenderkan badan ke kursinya.

"Luhan memang tak lebih baik dari kemarin. Sampai saat ini, ia belum berhubungan dengan Ziyu." Kata Sehun.

"Aku harap dia bisa merelakan Ziyu." Kata Kai.

"Tidak akan pernah. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa merelakannya." Kata Sehun. Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Luhan tak bisa mempercayai mereka berdua." Kata Sehun.

"Itu hanya delusinya karena tidak rela berpisah dengan Ziyu."

"Tapi aku juga merasakannya Kai! Demi Tuhan aku melihat seringaian Sooha sebelum mereka membawa Ziyu!" teriak Sehun marah. Kai terhenyak.

"Ziyu separuh hidup Luhan. Dan mereka adalah separuh hidupku. Apa kau tau bagaiamana rasanya kehilangan separuh hidupmu?" lanjut Sehun dengan nada menurun.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lalu-apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-?

"Aku sudah meminta orang-orangku untuk menyelidiki mereka." Kata Sehun, mengerti tatapan Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bertindak sejauh itu, Sehun-ah." kata Kai.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Malamnya setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Sehun dan Kai langsung menuju Panti Asuhan. Sesampainya disana Sehun langsung menuju kamar Luhan. Menghiraukan semua orang bahkan anak-anak panti sekalipun.

"Lu..." Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan menemukan gadisnya tengah membuka album foto, yang ia tahu adalah album foto Ziyu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Sesal Sehun sembari duduk disebelah Luhan. Luhan menutup album fotonya kemudian memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Luhan. Sehun tahu sekarang Luhan sedang menangis dalam diam, karena ia merasakan kemeja linen putihnya sudah basah.

"Aku merindukannya, Sehun-ah... Aku merindukannya..." bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan pelan, berharap bisa menenangkannya.

'Aku juga merindukannya...' –batin Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar tersayat habis-habisan melihat gadisnya terpuruk seperti ini. Luhan yang menangis adalah bencana baginya.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dada Sehun benar-benar menjadi tempat ternyaman dan teraman baginya. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata banyak, Sehun sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, Sehun sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Luhan begitu bersyukur bisa memiliki Sehun. Entah bagaimana keadaannya saat ini kalau tidak ada Sehun disini.

"Ada yang mengganjal, Sehunna. Aku, tidak bisa mempercayai mereka... Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ziyu." Kata Luhan.

"Aku mengerti. Secepatnya kita akan bertemu dengan Ziyu." Kata Sehun. Setelah itu hanya ada diam diantara mereka.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. Mencium bibirnya pelan kemudian terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang bagi gadis yang sedang kalut itu. Batinnya geram mendapati sampai saat ini Sooha maupun Yura tak menghubungi sama sekali. Bahkan setiap kali dihubungi, tak ada satupun yang tersambung. Ini membuat Sehun makin tidak tenang.

"Lu?" Luhan sudah tidur. Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan jatuh tertidur dipelukannya dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih damai, walaupun sebenarnya kacau sekali. Sehun menidurkan Luhan di ranjang dengan hati-hati, lalu ia membaringkan diri disamping Luhan, membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun tanpa ada tangisan lagi. Menemukan Sehun berada diampingnya dan memeluknya erat, membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Ia segera bangun kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ia mandi ia akan membantu Kyungsoo memasak sarapan. Namun belum sampai ia di kamar mandi, ponselnya berbunyi.

Luhan tersenyum melihat nama Yura terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia duduk diranjang sembari mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseoyo..."

"Yeoboseoyo, Luhan-ssi... Apa aku mengganggumu?" sapa Yura diseberang sana.

"Tidak... Sama sekali tidak."

"Ah, maaf aku baru menelfonmu. Ziyu merindukanmu, Luhan-ssi." Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukannya." Sahut Luhan. Lalu terdengar kasat Yura yang memberikan ponselnya kepada Ziyu.

"Eomma! Ziyu rindu Eomma!" pekikan Ziyu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia benar-benar merindukan bocah kecil itu. Luhan merasakan Sehun bergerak dan memeluk pinggangnya, lantas ia meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia tahu Sehun mendengarkan.

"Ya. Eomma juga merindukanmu, sayang... Bagaimana kabar Ziyu? Ziyu tidak nakal kan disana?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Y-ya Ziyu baik-baik saja. Eomma, Appa dimana?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar suara Ziyu yang terdengar aneh. Namun dengan lekas ia menjawab.

"Ya. Appa sedang memeluk Eomma. Ziyu mau bicara dengan Appa eoh?" kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"Hm! Ziyu merindukan Appa!" Luhan memberikan ponselnya ke Sehun.

"Appa juga merindukanmu, sayang... Kapan Ziyu akan berkunjung eoh? Banyak sekali yang merindukanmu." Kata Sehun.

"Em... Z-Ziyu tidak tahu Appa. Soalnya disini banyak sekali mainan yang mau Ziyu mainkan. Setiap pagi Sooha Appa mengajak Ziyu jalan-jalan di taman bermain." Kata Ziyu. Sehun mengernyit. Nada bicara Ziyu, tidak seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Appa dan Eomma yang mengunjungi Ziyu?" lanjut Sehun sembari bangkit. Duduk bersama Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat tegang saat ini.

Cukup lama jeda yang berlangsung.

"T-Tentu saja boleh. Appa, Ziyu mau sarapan dulu, ya? Appa jangan lupa sarapan nanti sakit. Anyeong Appa..."

"Ya, Ziyu sarapan yang banyak oke?" kata Sehun.

"Ah, ternyata Ziyu bisa menerima kami dengan baik. Aku kira Ziyu akan sulit menerima kami. Bahkan ia sudah tidur tanpa merengek meminta Luhan." Kata Yura. Sehun mengernyit.

"Tentu saja. Kau ibu kandungnya bukan?"

"Ah, ya... Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya, Sehun-ssi... Annyeong..."

"Kapan kami bis—" Tut tut tut. Telefon itu dimatikan bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Kalimat Ziyu terlalu dewasa, Ziyu harusnya tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu." Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya. Luhan bergetar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" lirih Luhan takut.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu. Aku akan menyelidikinya." Kata Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan yang kelihatannya akan menangis itu.

"Aku tidak tenang. Firasatku buruk, Sehun-ah..." lirih Luhan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membanting ponselnya kasar. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Yura maupun Sooha tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Bahkan orang-orangnya belum melaporkan hal yang berarti. Ia masih ingat betul orang-orangnya kemarin melaporkan padanya bahwa rumah pasangan itu nampak kosong, selalu tertutup dan tak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas disana. Itu menguatkan dugaannya kalau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Hatinya selalu mengatakan mereka bukan orang tua kandung Ziyu, entah mengapa.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai prihatin. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sehun segera mengangkatnya.

Wajah Sehun mengeras. Kai tiba-tiba merasakan ruang kerjanya ini menguarkan aura menakutkan. Dan ia tahu betul itu berasal dari Sehun. Kai tidak pernah merasakan aura Sehun yang seperti ini. Kai sampai merasakan nafasnya sesak, tercekik aura menakutkan ini.

"Panggil polisi dan tangkap mereka." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sebelum sambungan itu terputus. Sehun segera meraih jasnya dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa banyak bicara Kai mengikutinya. Ia tahu Sehun tak bisa diajak bicara sekarang.

'Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian brengsek.' –batin Sehun murka.

Di lain tempat. Luhan merasakan hatinya kacau. Lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus lengannya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Ziyu." Lirih Luhan.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku yakin Ziyu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang keluarga terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang nampak kacau disana. Ketiga gadis itu memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kita harus ke kantor Polisi sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

'Tuhan, ada apa ini?' –batin Luhan takut.

Selama diperjalanan Luhan hanya diam dan menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol juga masih diam, belum mau menjelaskan apapun. Ia hanya ditelfon Kai agar mereka ke Kantor Polisi Seoul sekarang juga. Apapun itu, Luhan merasakan firasat buruknya terjadi.

Sesampainya disana, Luhan tanpa mempedulikan apapun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berlari masuk diikuti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Younghwa Ahjumma. Luhan hampir pingsan ketika melihat di dalam ruang interogasi itu.

Yura dan Sooha duduk dihadapan inspektur. Sedangkan Kai tampaknya tengah menahan emosi agar tak menghajar seorang lelaki berpakaian perawat di depannya. Dan yang membuat Luhan serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ziyu tengah dipeluk Sehun dengan perban dikepalanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya." Kata Luhan lirih.

"Mereka bukan orang tua kandung Ziyu, Luhan-ah. Mereka hanya pasangan brengsek yang mengadopsi anak untuk di jual. Dan selama ini, mereka menyiksa Ziyu yang bahkan, Demi Tuhan tak tau apa-apa! Test DNA itu hanya rekayasa perawat sialan ini!" kata Kai geram.

Luhan tak mampu menahan semua gejolak emosinya. Melihat Ziyu yang terlalu ... yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya membuat Luhan yakin pasangan itu benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Luhan langsung berjalan menuju Yura kemudian menamparnya keras sampai Yura tersungkur.

PLAKKK

"M-maafkan aku... Luhan-ssi..." kata Yura susah payah. Luhan tak peduli dan hendak menampar Yura lagi kalau saja Kai dan inspektur tidak menahannya.

"Nyonya Hentikan."

"Hentikan Luhan-ah..."

"Dia sudah membuat anakku menderita! Apa kalian tid—"

"HENTIKAN LU! Kau membuat Ziyu takut!" bentak Sehun. Luhan berhenti memberontak kemudian menoleh ke arah Ziyu yang ketakutan. Sehun segera mendekat dan memberikan Ziyu ke pelukan Luhan.

"E-eomma jangan marah... Ziyu takut Eomma... Hiks." Luhan menangis. Ia memeluk Ziyu erat-erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menemui Ziyu dengan keadaan seburuk ini.

"Maafkan Eomma... Maafkan Eomma... Seharusnya Eomma tidak meninggalkanmu..." isak Luhan. Semua gadis yang ada didalam ruangan itu meneteskan air mata, bahkan Yura sendiri.

"Eomma jangan pergi lagi... Jangan pergi..." rengek Ziyu yang membuat Sehun ikut memeluk kedua malaikatnya itu.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku akan menuntut kalian dan juga Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat kalian membusuk di penjara." Kata Sehun murka. Kemudian ia membawa Luhan dan Ziyu pergi dari ruangan itu. Sehun benar-benar harus keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum amarahnya muncul kembali dan menghajar Sooha seperti tadi.

Mereka berjalan menuju Ruang Tunggu Kantor Polisi yang kebetulan kosong. Mereka duduk, lalu Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan dan Ziyu. Kedua malaikatnya itu masih saja menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Luhan sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Mereka pindah rumah, dan rang-orangku mengikuti dan lantas melaporkan kalau mereka sindikat pasangan yang menjual anak-anak ke luar negeri. Selama ini mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Selama ini pula mereka memperlakukan anak kita dengan buruk. Kau tahu bagaimana nada bicara Ziyu di telefon kemarin kan?" kata Sehun, ia tak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh dengan detail, bukan hal yang baik untuk didengar oleh gadisnya. Luhan menatap perban yang melilit kepala Ziyu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku menemukan Ziyu dengan luka dikepalanya, juga memar di tubuhnya... Aku hampir saja membunuh Sooha kalau saja polisi tidak menahanku. Aku benar-benar membuat Ziyu takut padaku tadi. Aku... Merasa tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang yang aku sayangi, Lu... Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." lirih Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ini kali pertama Luhan melihat Sehun serapuh ini. Luhanpun mengelus tangan Sehun pelan.

"Tidak. Kau menjadi Appa terbaik bagi Ziyu." Kata Luhan. Sehun kembali merengkuh mereka berdua, tanpa ada yang menyadari, untuk pertama kalinya air matanya meleleh.

"Appa Eomma, Ziyu kajimayo..." Ziyu yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya, Appa dan Eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Luhan. Pelukan mereka makin erat. Tangisan Luhan makin menjadi, setelah ini Ziyu harus melakukan terapi untuk menyembuhkan traumanya. Sungguh, itu membuat hati Luhan tersayat belati berkarat.

Sehun berjanji. Ia tak akan melepaskan kedua malaikatnya ini sampai kapanpun. Luhan dan Ziyu akan selalu bersamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi di rumah besar ini terasa begitu hangat. Tampak seorang wanita bermata rusa yang perutnya membuncit tengah menyiapkan sarapan di pantry dapur. Sedangkan seorang bocah lelaki kecil tengah bermain di hadapan wanita bermata rusa tadi dengan mainannya. Kaki kecilnya yang menggantung dari kursi tinggi itu mengayun-ayun ceria, membuat si wanita bermata rusa tak bisa berhenti mengulas senyum.

"Ubah semua jadwalku hari ini untuk besok. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau seharusnya bisa mengatur semuanya. Aku tidak mau menerima telefon apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan hari ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, batalkan saja semua—" Dan ya, itulah lelaki tampan yang tengah sibuk menelfon sekretarisnya, memerintahkan untuk membatalkan semua agendanya hari ini. Karena hari ini sudah menjadi janjinya untuk bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Appa... Cepat temani Ziyu!" rengek Ziyu. Sehun lantas mematikan panggilannya dan menghampiri Ziyu.

"Cha. Appa baru saja menelfon Soohee Ahjumma untuk membatalkan pekerjaan Appa." Kata Sehun lalu mengambil alih tempat duduk Ziyu dan memangkunya.

"Aku memintamu untuk libur sehari, bukan berarti kau menimpakan semua pekerjaanmu pada Soohee, Sehun-ah... Kau harus ingat dia bukan Kai yang terbiasa dengan sifat diktator yang tidak mau tahumu itu. Oh, bahkan Kai akan menggerutu panjang kalau kau bersikap seperti ini." sarkastik Luhan saat mengoleskan selai stroberi ke lembaran roti yang telah di panggang. Sehun terkekeh. Sejak menikah Luhan bertambah galak dan cerewet, dan dirinya? Ia hanya 'sedikit' bertambah jahil saja.

"Apa yang kau harapkan heum?" kata Sehun. Luhan berdecih pelan.

"Aku bersyukur Kai sedang cuti menikah. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan mengumat-umpat karena sifat menyebalkanmu yang tidak hilang-hilang itu." kata Luhan. Sehun tertawa menanggapinya. "Kau mengulangi kalimat dengan inti yang sama, sayang..."

Luhan mendecih pelan.

"Eomma... Apa adik Ziyu didalam sudah sarapan?" tanya Ziyu dengan polosnya sambil menggigit roti sarapannya. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus kandungannya yang sudah berumur 7 bulan.

"Adikmu sarapan lewat Eomma sayang." Kata Luhan sambil duduk dengan hati-hati disamping Sehun.

"Benarkah? Jadi sarapannya adik Ziyu susu cokelat itu, Eomma?" tanya Ziyu sambil menunjuk segelas susu kehamilan rasa cokelat di hadapan mereka.

"Hm-mm! Dan susu untuk Ziyu adalah susu vanila ini! Habiskan oke?" kata Sehun semangat sambil membantu Ziyu meminum susunya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Kita ke rumah harabeoji hari ini kan? Lalu setelah itu menemani Kyungsoo Eomma dan Kai Appa memilih bunga, kan?" Luhan tersenyum bangga mendengar Ziyu bisa mengingat semua yang ia katakan tadi malam.

"Ya. Setelah Ziyu mandi kita akan berangkat. Ayo habiskan sarapannya" kata Luhan. Ziyu mengangguk paham.

Sehun memandang Luhan dan Ziyu bergantian. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa bersama dengan kedua malaikatnya itu. Tepat sebulan setelah insiden itu, Sehun menikahi Luhan dan mengadopsi Ziyu yang saat itu masih menjalani terapi. Dan sekarang, pernikahan mereka semakin lengkap dengan Luhan yang tengah mengandung buah cintanya.

Sehun masih ingat betul saat awal kehamilan Luhan, ia yang mengalami masa ngidam. Sehun menginginkan semua hal yang berbau stroberi. Bahkan Sehun membeli banyak perlengkapan bayi dengan corak buah merah manis asam itu. Mungkinkah anaknya perempuan?

"Hei, jangan melamun..." kata Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun sayang. Sehun tersenyum. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Luhan dalam selama beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih, kalian telah hadir untukku... Aku sangat mencintai kalian... Aku mencintamu, Lu..." kata Sehun tulus. Sudah berkali-kali Luhan mendengarnya, dan selama itulah ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak terharu dengan Sehun.

"Akupun berterimakasih... Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah..."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ini termasuk fast update... Kah? :D**

 **Fic jaman batu, serius. Masih kacau dan bahasanya yang, uh... Dan, untuk yang request KaiSoo, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, ini sentrik HunHan dan aku agak kaku menyempilkan secuil KaiSoo moment diatas. :"**

 **Dan, ternyata ada yang suka alur cepat yah? Untuk yang review, adakah yang terlewat aku balas? Untuk Guest, thanks sudah susah-susah review walau tidak ada akun. :)**

 **Terimakasih untuk Review, Fav, dan Follow. ^^ Itu berarti besar untukku. :"**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-18**


End file.
